Dulce noche
by Missclover
Summary: Sus sospechas se estaban aclarando... lo único que faltaba era su historia,el principio de todo esto. Contestaran a su manera su única cuestion en mente: ¿Desde cuándo tienen relaciones sexuales?..."la mente de un shinobi es peligrosa"


¡Mucho gusto!

Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

... espero que sea de su agrado...

................................................................................................................................................................................

**Aclaraciones:**

-hablando

-"pensando"

...............................................................................................................................................................................

-¡Oigan!- decía una voz muy estrepitosa saliendo de unos arbustos

Aún no entendía el motivo por el que estaban ahí. ¿Qué tenía de especial vigilar una casa de uno de sus amigos? Solamente sabía que tenía que callarse si no quería un golpe nuevo de su compañera. Pero nadie le explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y no podía aguantar más.

-Te dije que te callaras- le contestó de mala gana su compañera de equipo- ¿no ves que esto es vida o muerte?

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Desde cuándo la casa del genio Hyuga era peligrosa? Las preguntas se le venían rápidamente, y por tanto que pensara no encontraba una buena respuesta. ¿Qué había de interesante en aquella nueva casa?

A lo mejor estaba embrujada y por eso estaban escondidos por si salía algo anormal. Esa idea le daba escalofríos, debía irse cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar a sus amigos sufrir. Sería valiente si era necesario.

-La frentesota tiene razón- se había ganado una mirada de odio- además no debemos dejar que nos descubran.

-"¿Nos descubran?"- entonces eran mas de un fantasma, eso le causaba mayor temor.

Pobre de Neji, en estos momentos estaría muerto por fuerzas oscuras y desconocidas, era un buen shinobi, engreído, arrogante y desesperante porque a veces no le entendía más de la mitad de palabras que él pronunciaba; pero al fin de cuentas un buen amigo.

-Guarden silencio- habló nuevamente Ino- alguien va a salir

Naruto ya se estaba poniendo azul, el miedo le carcomía todo el cuerpo. Ni el kyubi le ayudaría esta vez, todo estaba perdido para él. Nunca le dijo a Hinata sus sentimientos y ya era muy tarde.

Y efectivamente alguien salía, más bien dos siluetas. Por suerte de cierto shinobi rubio no se trataban de fantasmas sino de Neji y Tenten.

-suspiró

Sentía que su corazón palpitaba normalmente, su color de piel volvía a ser como antes y su oportunidad para declarase a Hinata estaba intacta. Vaya que se había dado un buen susto por sí solo, debía dejar esas historias de la televisión que veía por la noche. Solo fue un susto. Nada por qué preocuparse, solamente eran Neji y Tenten saliendo de esa enorme casa…

-"¿Neji y Tenten? Saliendo los dos juntos…en esa enorme casa… ¿solos?"- nuevamente las preguntas se hicieron presentes pero con tema distinto.

Sus ojos no lo engañaban, volteó a su lado y se fijó en los demás, al parecer no era el único que veía eso. Sabía hace mucho que esos dos llevaban una relación de novios pero no algo así.

-Realmente me divertí Neji- dijo con una sonrisa la kunoichi que salía de la casa

-Igualmente- sonriéndole apenas visible

-Nos vemos- y por último dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Sí… - cerrando la puerta después de la despedida

¿Las palabras? Ni siquiera salían por el asombro que acababan de tener al presenciar tal escena. Para los demás ya tenían sus sospechas, por eso habían ideado un plan para aclarar sus dudas. Si le comentaban algo a Naruto su plan se vendría abajo. No por nada él era muy escandaloso y era muy lento para este tipo de tema.

La primera hipótesis que tenían salió verdadera: Tenten sí resultó ser la chica que salió de la casa del genio Hyuga.

La apariencia que los dos tenían era muy poco común en ellos; ropa arrugada, despeinados, con una cara que al parecer no habían dormido por mucho tiempo.

El beso que le dio Tenten a Neji en la mejilla como despedida, aunque hubieran preferido que fuera en la boca para acabar con todo esto.

Y por último y más importante que no se debe dejar pasar por alto era… Neji Hyuga, el genio y prodigio de uno de los mejores clanes que podía tener la aldea de Konoha, uno de los mejores ninjas, que además de ser arrogante, calculador y egocéntrico, había ¡sonreído! Además de que había hablado un poco más de lo normal, aunque solo hayan sido una palabra por contestación.

Verdaderamente era asombroso, no creyeron que los iban a encontrar con esas fachadas. Sus habilidades ninjas se hacían cada vez más notorias. Pero había una duda pendiente y que rodaba aún por sus mentes…

-"¿Desde cuándo tienen relaciones sexuales?"

................................................................................................................................................................................

Tenten salió de su apartamento, eran aproximadamente el medio día. El clima de ese día era perfecto, se podía sentir una brisa relajante sin necesidad de usar ropas abrigadoras. Había dejado por ese día sus vestimentas comunes por algo más refrescantes. Además no tenía entrenamiento por lo que tampoco era necesario llevar sus infinitas armas equipadas en pergaminos. No era ropa que usara a menudo pero le gustaba, y en especial cuando se la mostraba a cierto shinobi de ojos platinados.

Llevaba una relación de seis meses con el heredero Hyuga. Lo habían hecho formal hace cuatro meses cuando Neji se la presentó a su tío. Se consideraba una chica feliz y completa, a pesar de que su novio no mostrara con palabras su amor. A ella le bastaba con hechos y demostraciones, las palabras sobraban en esos momentos.

Caminaba rumbo a la casa de una de sus amigas, Sakura. La había llamado para que fuera y de esa manera platicar como siempre juntos con las demás. Se estaba preguntando cuál era el nuevo tema, no es que le gustara la vida personal de otras personas sino que cuando se juntaba con ellas, le daba curiosidad.

Tocó a la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Después de un minuto ya le habían recibido con una sonrisa y con una mirada pícara, cosa que le había extrañado. Ino había dejado su revista para saludar y Hinata se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentada con un leve sonrojo también para saludar a la castaña. Le pareció un poco extraño el comportamiento de las tres pero decidió preguntar después.

-Estaba diciéndole a Hinata que debería invitar a Naruto comer ramen, para ver si de una buena vez ese idiota se le declara- comentó la rubia.

- Es buena idea- asintió Sakura.

- ¿Y si le invitas a comer a tu casa? Yo creo que es mas romántico- esta vez habló Tenten

- Tienes razón, pero creo que esa es tarea del hombre.

- Eso es cierto, pero hay que ser sinceras Naruto no es el tipo de personas que cocinan, lo único que haría es darle comer sopas instantáneas.

Pasó cerca de dos horas, hablaban y reían de cómo sería la cita de ellos dos. Sacaban muchas ideas pero en todas se les arruinaba sus planes, ese rubio si que sabía como estropear todo aún cuando no estaba presente en ese lugar.

-Bueno hay que cambiar de tema, ¿no creen?- preguntó la ninja médico.

-Cierto, ya que de todos modos la primera cita de Hinata la arruinará Naruto.

- Y ¿de qué quieren hablar?- preguntó la maestra de las armas.

Se ganó la atención de todas, dos de ellas la miraban con picardía y la última con un mayor sonrojo. Al parecer ella sería la nueva víctima, no recordaba haber hecho algo que les importara, al menos de que…

-"No… no puede ser"- se estaba poniendo nerviosa

-Nos debes explicar todo Tenten- hablaron al unísono la rosa y la rubia

… descubrieran su secreto.

Estaba perdida, ¿cómo se habrán enterado? ¿Quién más lo sabía? Ahora tenía que hablar, de alguna manera todos lo descubrirían y tendrían que hablar algún día.

..............................................................................................................................................................................

En otra parte, se encontraba un chico de cabellos largos y ojos blancos característicos de su clan, caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Ayer en la noche había sido una nueva experiencia para él y su novia, algo nuevo. A pesar de que habían comenzado cerca de una semana, esto era un nuevo nivel.

Pero como siempre su silencio de paz no duraba ni dos horas. Trató de ignorar esas voces, pero le fue imposible, ya estaba rodeado por sus compañeros. ¿Por qué no podía dar un simple paseo como los demás? Lo único que entendía de esos gritos era que se trataba de él y Tenten.

-Lo tenías muy guardadito- le dijo un chico con unas marcas rojas en cada lado de su cara mientras le golpeaba con el codo en la parte de sus costillas.

- La llama de la juventud arde en ti, ¡querido rival mío!- gritó su compañero de equipo cerca del oído e intentado darle un abraso.

Esto era suficiente, ¿Qué se traían en manos? Acaso no sabían comportase como ninjas. Además no tenía tanta paciencia para soportar sus estupideces y comentarios de no sé qué tema. Observó que se encontraban todos los novatos incluido Sasuke Uchiha. Debía ser algo muy importante, para que él estuviera, al menos de que Naruto lo haya arrastrado.

-Expliquen- cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos para esperar su respuesta

-Mejor dicho, explícanos

¿Qué tenía que explicarles? No había misiones en el que él estuviera a cargo o algo parecido. ¿Entonces que era?

-¿Cómo te fue ayer…por la noche?- preguntó el portador del kyubi

Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rojo. Ahora lo entendía todo. ¿Cómo se habían enterado? Era su nueva pregunta en esos momentos.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

-¿Y bien Tenten?-preguntó Ino

- jeje no sé de que hablan- empezaba a ser notorio su nerviosismo

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, no les diremos a nadie, ¿verdad Hinata?

-S…sí-

No le agradaba mucho la idea de escuchar la vida intima de las personas, en especial cuando se trataba de su primo. Si él descubría que ella lo sabía, estaba más que muerta, pero tampoco podía dejar que las ninjas médico se les salieran una palabra de su boca cuando todo esto acabara. Al menos debía ayudar a su amiga en esos momentos.

-"¿También Hinata?"-suspiró- ustedes ganan, pero prométanme que no mencionarán nada de esto a sus compañeros- habló con determinación y asustando a las demás.

................................................................................................................................................................................

- ¡Cuenta ya! ¡Queremos saberlo todo Neji!- gritó cada vez más alto Naruto.

- ¡Cállate!- golpeándolo- no tengo que contarles nada- empezaba a caminar.

- Si no quieres hablar, entonces iremos con Tenten-habló esta vez Kiba con una sonrisa.

- Ella no hablará- habló con seguridad el genio Hyuga.

-Tal vez, pero podemos decirle a Ino que hable por ella- nuevamente marcó una gran sonrisa.

Esa idea no le gustaba para nada, y más cuando se trataba de algo personal. Si esa chica rubia veía por la mente de Tenten sería verdaderamente vergonzoso. Pero si él hablaba se ahorraría tanta humillación, además de todos los presentes del único que se tenía que preocupar era por Shikamaru, no por nada era un gran estratega y tenía un mayor coeficiente que podía superar a cualquier Hokage. Debía ser cuidadoso con sus palabras, no debía mostrar ninguna muestra de nerviosismo u otro sentimiento que lo delatara; ser alguien natural, como siempre.

Los únicos que estaban interesados en ese tema eran como siempre los más escandalosos e idiotas de la aldea. Ya vería su compañero sufrir por las consecuencias de ser metiche en vidas personales y más en la suya. Por el momento debía contestar sus estúpidas preguntas y de este modo tendría más tiempo para caminar tranquilamente hasta la hora de encontrarse con su novia.

En verdad la quería demasiado, fue muy lento para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por su compañera de equipo, pero en el momento en que por fin estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, se le declaró. Él no estaba muy familiarizado con muestras de cariño, de hecho pensó que ella lo rechazaría, una chica como ella merecía a alguien mucho más comunicativo, pero no fue así.

Ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa, en ese momento sintió que su vida era perfecta, no pensó que su mejor amiga también sintiera lo mismo por él. Al parecer casi todos notaban el amor de ellos dos, sabían de antemano que algún día estarían juntos, y no se equivocaron.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

-Primero cuéntanos como lo decidieron, o ¿quién dio el primer paso?- preguntó Sakura con un toque de emoción

- Está bien… bueno todo empezó hace dos semanas, Hokage-sama nos mandó a llamar a Neji y a mí para hacer una simple misión, debo decir que no fue tan difícil ya que solo era entregar unos pergaminos y protegerlos de unos delincuentes hasta la aldea del té- decía Tenten mientras recordaba lo sucedido

- Odio ese tipo de misiones, me hacen perder tiempo y no me puedo arreglar como se debe

- ¡Cállate cerda, y deja que Tenten siga con la historia!

- ¡Sólo era un comentario frente de marquesina!- se defendió

- ¡Cerda!

- ¡Frentesota!

- Si siguen peleando Tenten ya no nos contará- dijo para que se callaran y prestaran atención

- Lo siento- se disculparon las dos

- Como les decía-deseaba que esa pelea durara más y se olvidaran del asunto- no nos llevó tanto tiempo en capturar a esos ladrones y era el momento de regresar, no si antes pasear por la aldea. Después de caminar por un rato y despejarnos de la mente por tanta misión, era la hora de irnos, nos dirigíamos hacia el hotel para recoger nuestro equipaje y pagar la cuenta. Nuevamente veíamos las tiendas de nuestro alrededor, y en frente de una de ellas me detuve.

Las chicas oían atentamente la historia de Tenten, no querían pasar ningún detalle. Se preguntaban por el motivo del cual su amiga había detenido su caminata en aquella tienda, la emoción y lujuria les invadía, en especial las dos alumnas de la Hokage.

-En esa tienda tenía un letrero de cerrado, pero por una vitrina pude observar que había dos personas haciendo el…

-¡¡Kyaa!!-Gritó- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡¿Y que pasó después?! ¡Sigue!

- Es… esta bien- a veces le daba miedo el comportamiento de la rubia, ¿Por qué no podía ser como Hinata la cual no dejaba sorda a las demás?- Neji se había percatado de mi ausencia y también dirigió su vista hacia ese lugar. Después regresamos al hotel y nos fuimos. En el camino hacia acá, todavía tenía esa escena y bueno… este… me habían dado ganas de hacerlo también-estaba apenada, era la primera vez que hacía algo así.

- Te… entiendo- no podía creerlo.

Analizaban la poca información recibida, y también asentían de que si hubieran estado en el mismo caso que su amiga, ellas igualmente tendrían ganas de hacerlo. ¿Y ahora que seguía? Suponían que Neji deseaba lo mismo, no por nada habían presenciado la escena de la mañana.

................................................................................................................................................................................

En otro lugar, específicamente en un parque, se podían observar ocho personas escuchando atentamente al prodigio Hyuga. Cuatro de ellos, interrumpían la historia por medio de gritos, palabras que ni uno entendería y ridiculeces; por suerte podían contar con el domador de sombras y el portador del sharingan para que se callaran y dejaran continuar.

-Como les decía- ya se estaba impacientando, quería largase de ese lugar pero si lo hacía esas personas lo perseguirían por toda la tarde- Godaime-sama nos envió a una misión

-¿Qué clase de misión?- preguntó Naruto y Lee al mismo tiempo con una mirada de emoción

- No les debe de interesar- contestó

Ya que para todos los ninjas debían saber que las misiones eran secretas, en otras palabras, él no quería que se enteraran de lo simple que había sido. A parte a ellos qué les importaba el tipo de misión de los demás.

-Era momento de partir, empezábamos a caminar rumbo al hotel- siguió con la historia- me di cuenta que Tenten detuvo sus pasos y miré donde ella tenía su vista en una tienda cerrada. Se podía observar una tenue luz en aquel cuarto y dos personas empezando a hacer…

-Espera un momento Neji- otra vez había sido interrumpido- quieres decir que ellos dos estaban…- tragó saliva y esperando una respuesta

- Asintió.

¿Cómo hubieran deseado estar en aquella aldea? Envidiaban la suerte de Neji y sus ojos, ya que con ellos eras capaz de ver cualquier cosa. Pero solo debían conformarse con la historia.

-Regresamos hace una semana y salió el tema- vio las intensas miradas de los demás, aunque otros disimulaban muy bien- y en ella una discusión…

- No me digas que peleaste con la bella flor- le estaba saliendo lagrimas en forma de cascada

-No esa clase de pelea- ¿acaso no podían callarse de una buena vez y escuchar?- ella decía que la mujer era una experta en ese ámbito, por supuesto que le aclaré todo lo contrario

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡El hombre es el domador!- habló Kiba con una mano levantada en forma de puño-

- Una vez leí que la mujer hacía su parte y el hombre lo disfrutaba al máximo…

- Sai tiene razón- dijo después de pensarlo por un momento

- ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto dobe?- por primera vez aportó algo el último Uchiha

- ¡Sé mucho más del tema que tú, teme!- le gritó su eterno amigo-rival

- Lo único que tiene tu cerebro es puro ramen

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Repítelo!

- "Esto será una larga tarde"- Poniendo una mano en su sien

.................................................................................................................................................................................

- Te apoyo Tenten… sino fuera por las mujeres, el hombre estaría acabado- ahora fue Sakura la que interrumpía la historia de la castaña

- Además, los hombres gozan de lo que hacemos

- Tienen razón- hizo sorprender a las demás.

- ¡Hasta Hinata nos apoya!- gritó con alegría Ino- bueno… y luego ¿qué pasó?- captando la atención de Tenten

- Hicimos una competencia- las tres se quedaron intrigadas.

-¿Competencia?- ahora fue el turno de preguntar la heredera Hyuga.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

-Asintió- complacer al otro. Si ella lo lograba, admitiría que las mujeres son mejores que los hombres, en cambio si yo ganaba Tenten tendría que decir lo contrario

- ¿Y quién ha ganado?- preguntó Shikamaru

- Hasta el momento nadie- respondió

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Tenten es buena en la…?- se ganó miradas desaprobatorias por ese comentario

Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así en frente del genio Hyuga, ¿acaso estaba loco como para morir? Ya veían el funeral en sus mentes, nunca cumpliría su sueño de ser Hokage, pobre chico. Aunque se lo merecía.

Lo iban a extrañar, a pesar de ser un humano irrespetuoso, atolondrado e idiota. Pobre de Hinata, ella no se merecía esto, pero era el destino. Ya estaban preparando un discurso para su despedida, e incluso las palabras adecuadas para decírselo al encargado del puesto favorito de Naruto.

-No le hagas caso Neji, no sabe lo que dice jaja- tapándole la boca para que no completara su comentario indecente- tu continúa

El miraba la escena con una ceja levantada, ¿qué les pasaba a estos? Se preguntaba nuevamente por el extraño comportamiento de los novatos. Después les preguntaría… mejor no; ya estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo.

................................................................................................................................................................................

-Y… Neji… este- no sabía como decirlo

- ¿Si Neji lo hace bien?- hizo la pregunta por ella- pues admito que… no por nada le dicen genio- sonriendo- debo decir que tampoco me lo esperaba.

Eso quería decir que los muchachos serios, arrogantes y sexis sobretodo eran unos expertos en ese campo de estudio. Ya estaban a punto de imaginarse a Sasuke en las mismas condiciones que el prodigio Hyuga.

También pensaban en la desgracia de Hinata, saber que su casi novio le arruinaría otra cosa más era deprimente. Pero ella no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de una persona como él. No, claro que no… siempre sería la culpa del shinobi rubio.

-Todas las veces que lo hacemos es en su casa- empezó a hablar- no me quejo, ya que mi departamento esta muy chico y no nos podemos mover muy bien

.................................................................................................................................................................................

-¿Se protegen?- cuestionó Chouji sin dejar de comer

-Sí- su respuesta fue cortante, otra vez lo habían interrumpido

-¿Cuántas veces lo hacen por día?- otra pregunta por parte de Kiba

- Sólo en las noches después del entrenamiento

Ese Hyuga no perdía el tiempo. En las mañanas entrenamiento y vigilancia en la aldea por su cargo de Anbu, toda la tarde en compañía de su equipo y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, y pasiones con su novia en las noches.

En cambio ellos… algunos de los shinobi no tenían ni el tiempo para entrenar o vigilar la aldea en el mismo día; otros ni novia tenían, se la pasaban en misiones, y los que sí tenían pareja no las complacían como era debido. Vaya vida que tenían.

................................................................................................................................................................................

- No nos gusta llevar por la rutina, todas las noches es algo nuevo.

- ¿Lo hacen en diferentes lugares de la casa?

- ¡Eso no se pregunta frente de marquesina!

- Tú haces más preguntas innecesarias- si como no, también le gustaba los más íntimos detalles.

-Usamos más la cocina después de cenar.

Todas se sonrojaron al máximo, Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, por suerte había personas que sabían primeros auxilios. Ese Neji, sí que era una fiera, no se esperaba a que llegaran a la habitación por lo menos.

-La mayoría de las veces, Neji usa los sabores simples - dijo después de pensarlo

..............................................................................................................................................................................

- ¿Le gusta… que tú uses el de chocolate?- dijo Lee para comprobar si no se había equivocado.

- Asintió nuevamente.

- "Debe ser un nuevo sabor"- pensaron todos los shinobi.

Eso quería decir, que a las mujeres les gustaba lo exótico de esos artículos. En verdad, que estaban fuera de información. Después de que se acabara esta charla, irían a todas las tiendas para ver esos productos y sus sabores, de esa manera comprobar cuáles les haría más útil o no.

-También leí que a las mujeres les gusta cambiarse de ropa para estar más cómoda- comentó y tratando de recordar el nombre del libro

- Tenten sólo usa un delantal

Se quedaron sin palabras, estaban estáticos y con una próxima hemorragia nasal. Se les olvidaba que el genio Hyuga era muy directo en diversos temas de conocimiento general, pero no creían que en esto también. Necesitaban agua fría y rápido. Maldecían el lugar donde se encontraban, estaban en medio de un parque donde lo único que había eran bancas y un sin fin de árboles, y nada de ¡agua! Ni una mísera fuente. Ya tendrían tiempo para quejarse con la Hokage por gastarse el dinero de la aldea en sake en vez de construcción para el bienestar de las personas.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

-Otra pregunta más, si no te molesta- dijo con timidez

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?

Todas esperaban la pregunta de su amiga tímida, pensaban que solo se trataba de algo tan trivial tan insignificante, sin ningún tipo de interés por parte de ellas. Pero también se les hacía extraño que ella quisiera saber más sobre el tema íntimo de la chica castaña.

-¿En qué… - tragó saliva dos veces- este…- empezaba a jugar con sus dedos- posición les gusta más?- por fin lo dijo

La peli rosada y la rubia miraban con ojos sorprendidos y con una extrema cara roja a Hinata. Era una buena pregunta, no se les había ocurrido algo parecido. Lo malo de todo esto, serían asesinadas por todo el clan Hyuga por haber pervertido a su heredera.

-Sentados- respondió sencillamente, al parecer ya esperaba esa respuesta

Esa posición, según lo que sabían, daba un mayor placer. Las mejillas de las tres chicas adquirían cada vez más color rojo, sentían que la temperatura de la casa aumentaba conforme avanzaba la conversación. En verdad eran unas pervertidas en todo su ser. Se levantaron de su asiento y rápidamente fueron a la cocina para tomar agua, mucha y fría agua.

Tenten se estaba preocupando por la actitud de sus amigas, se preguntaba si Temari también lo estaría por tener este tipo de conversación. Tal vez era los efectos del clima, por eso les notaba los repentinos sonrojos de sus caras, no había otra explicación, estaban enfermas. No tenía sentido, se supone que eran grandes ninjas médicos, se lo esperaba de Hinata ya que al igual que ella no sabía mucho de la materia.

Vio que regresaban y tenían en su mano grandes vasos llenos de agua. Su conclusión a todo esto, tenían fiebre. Quería preguntarles si se encontraba bien pero observó el reloj pegado en la pared y se sorprendió por la hora. Solo tenía treinta minutos para ir al encuentro de su novio y no tener un regaño por su impuntualidad.

-Chicas- ganándose de nuevo la atención de sus amigas- Me tengo que ir, me quedé con ver a Neji, él no es muy paciente que digamos…- levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Abrieron sus ojos y boca. Observaron su vaso y notaron que ya no les quedaba líquido para refrescarse, antes de dirigirse a la cocina se acercaron a Tenten.

-No te preocupes, tú ve tranquila… cuídate- esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo Ino.

- Sí- sonriéndole y saliendo de la casa.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Neji se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento como había quedado con Tenten. Faltaban diez minutos para verla de nuevo. Observó que todavía no se encontraba su novia, recargó su cuerpo en el tronco de un gran árbol y con los ojos cerrados esperó a que pasaran los restantes minutos.

Ese mismo lugar había sido testigo de la confesión de amor del shinobi.

Sintió un corto y dulce beso en sus labios. Le gustaba que hiciera eso, que le sorprendiera como ella sólo lo hacía; abrió sus ojos y la miró. Ahí estaba, su hermosa chica abrasándolo por el cuello y sonriéndole.

-Te extrañé- nuevamente lo besó.

- También yo…- no mintió, él jamás lo hacía.

El tiempo pasaba, veían el atardecer. Los dos sentados juntos en el suelo y tomados de la mano. Les agradaba hacer eso, pero había algo diferente, y Neji fue el primero en notarlo.

- Estás nerviosa- le dijo

- Ah… yo… no…- fue interrumpida, ya no sabía cuantas veces le habían hecho lo mismo por ese día.

- No sabes mentir- ella suspiró- dímelo- dijo más bien como una orden.

- Las chicas… - volvió a sentirse nerviosa por lo que Neji diría- …ya lo saben, no sé como lo descubrieron pero lo saben- soltó rápidamente.

- También los chicos- centró su vista al frente.

- Oh…- fue lo único que salió de su boca por la respuesta.

El silencio reinó. Él solo miraba hacia el ocaso y ella mantenía su vista en el suelo. Aún estaban tomados de las manos. Tenten empezaba a analizar todo lo sucedido de ese día y el comportamiento de sus amigas, quería saber si le sucedió lo mismo a Neji.

- Ellas…- volvió a hablar- ellas actuaban raro

- Se sorprendió a su manera- también ellos, me hacían preguntas estúpidas del tema.

- jeje- rió- también a mí; aunque omití detalles, por ejemplo, lo sucio que eres Neji- la miró enojado.

- Y tú lo infantil- le encantaba hacerla enojar y que hiciera sus pucheros.

- Pero te gusta lo que hago- contraatacó- no lo niegues- sonrió

- Aún no hemos dicho quién ha ganado- se acercó más a ella- al menos que te quieras rendir

-N…no- tartamudeó, a pesar del tiempo de estar juntos no estaba acostumbrada a esa mirada- tú eres… quien debe rendirse- se acercaba también para rozar sus labios

- Sabes que es difícil derrotarme- la besó

Estaba a su merced. Le gustaba todo lo de él: esos ojos que observaban todo y lo atrayentes que eran; sus labios, finos y exquisitos; su largo cabello que tenía un inconfundible olor, ese cuerpo tan irresistible y bien formado, sus manos con las cuáles las hacían suspirar con cada caricia producida, y su voz, que siempre la estremecía con cualquier palabra.

Le correspondía como podía, no quería separarse nunca de él pero el oxígeno necesitaba estar presente. Abrió lentamente sus ojos cafés, estaban muy juntos y solos. Cada vez esos pensamientos se le venían por la mente.

- Admito… que me gustó lo de anoche- él sonrió- y también las otras veces.

- Hace tiempo que no probaba algo delicioso- la hizo sonrojar.

- ¿Entonces es un empate?- preguntó

- Si estás de acuerdo- con esa respuesta daba a entender que él no se negaba.

- Entonces es empate- le dio una sonrisa

Se sentía muy feliz, jamás había empatado en algo con su compañero de equipo; si se trataba de peleas, él por lo regular ganaba aunque ella tampoco se daba por vencida. En las situaciones en que ella podía ganarle era en temas de vida social.

- ¿Quién iba a decir que Neji Hyuga supiera hacer postres? – Rió suavemente- en verdad me llevé una sorpresa- lo miró a los ojos.

- No por nada soy un genio- habló con toque de arrogancia.

- Presumido

- Pero…- susurrándole en el oído- tú también tienes sorpresas.

- Ne…ji- esta vez ella empezó con el beso, haciéndose más profundo.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Maldita sea quien haya inventado el oxigeno para las personas… pensaron con enojo en sus propias mentes, pero por el momento debían concentrarse en otros asuntos más importantes que andar discutiendo con alguien invisible.

-¿Quieres ir…- tenía la voz entrecortada producto por el beso y excitación- …a mi casa… a cenar?-

- Sonrió sólo para ella- sí, pero antes… quiero que me digas cuál va a ser el postre- y nuevamente la besó.

..................................................................................................................................................................................

Esta historia fue parte de mi imaginacion.

Debo decir que lo hice para combatir los fics que tengan que ver con el neji-saku y neji-hina, de esta manera apoyo a la campaña de la autora Vistoria.

¡Dejaré que la llama de la juventud explote! ¡¡¡El Neji-tenten no se debe de dar por vencido!!!

Acepto cualquier duda, aclaracion, lo que sea...

Me despido (para seguir pensando en otras historias que impliquen esta pareja)

sigan leyendo!!!


End file.
